The Sun Will Set
by PrettyLittleHeads
Summary: "Her mouth tastes like sand and salt the day she falls in love. Of course, Claire doesn't realize it's the day she falls in love. She would not know that for a very long time. But, she realizes it's a special day that she won't ever forget." This is the story of a little girl who fell in love too young and the wolf who, like a sun that wouldn't set, continued to burn for her.


**A/N: A drabble fic on the untold story of Claire and Quill. Inspired by _All This Waiting for Skies To Fall_ by _monroeslittle_**

 **Twilight is not mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"If there's a moment when it's perfect,_

 _we'll carve our names as the sun goes down."_

 _\- Robin Schuluz_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Entranced_**

Her mouth tastes like sand and salt the day she falls in love.

Of course, Claire doesn't realize it is the day she falls in love. She would not know that for a very long time; but, she realizes it's a special day that she won't ever, _ever_ forget. Claire and her mommy spent all night driving from their modest home in Makah rez to La Push for their annual visit to Aunt Emily's house.

Claire loves her Auntie Emily; she reminds her of Mama Clause with her constant sweets, soft voice and warm hugs. Also, she is always with a big man that has a blinding smile and a deep, belly aching laugh that sounds like Christmas. His name is Sam, and he is Claire's uncle.

As the three walk hand in hand on the sidewalk of the colbat road, loaded with bags and towels, Claire decides to ask Uncle Sam if he is Santa - he smiles a jolly smile, says no, and Claire almost gets sad. But, then she remembers where they're going, and she forgets to be upset.

They are going to see the ocean and Claire had already decided this morning that she _loves_ the ocean, even though she's never seen it before. A bunch of days ago she saw an episode of Calliuo, and he loved the ocean. If Calliou loves it, Claire will too, and that is a fact.

One that proves to be true once First Beach is in sight.

Claire squeals, runs on unsteady feet to the edge of the water (ignoring the cries from the grown-ups because she is just so _excited_ ) and stares, all doe-eyed and entranced.

Her soft curls blow with the morning breeze all over her face, into her eyes. The grey of the sky reflects off the water; ashen and murky, yet glimmering like the diamonds on her mommies pretty ring when the dim light of day hits it just right. The air smells of a mix of earth, salt, and frost, and the wind stings her nose when she breathes it's so cold; but, Claire is mesmerized so none of that matters. All she wants to do is play.

And, play she does.

Emily watches and reads her grown-up book as Uncle Sam puts her on his shoulders so she can be tall too while they run faster than a _cheetah_. They eat hotdogs while Claire munches on her soft food and, for dessert, Claire get's a chocolate chip cookie. She also discovers that she loves counting rocks; the colors are so pretty, and Claire learned how to count to ten at school, so it's easy for her. It is her new favorite thing to do.

The day Claire falls in love the waves are gentle, the sky is smokey, and she sees a man.

She is almost immediately scared of him.

He is big like a bear and as tall as a house. He stands next to Uncle Sam and another big man she doesn't recognize. All three are clapping hands and smiling wide smiles - teeth gleaming even brighter, contrasting the darkness of their skin like pearls in the dark. Auntie Emily is with them too, smiling just as prettily as always.

"Claire, come over here," she calls, " Come meet Quill and Embry!"

Claire waddles over to Aunt Emily, clutching a purple rock in her hand - it is her favorite rock, and she doesn't want someone to _steal_ it.

When she's close enough, Claire launches herself behind Aunt Emily knees, shoving her small face behind her knees. Claire is safe there, no one can see her.

Emily laughs and touches Claire's silk, babyish curls. "Don't be shy, Claire. These are our friends."

"They big!" Claire wails. "Cwaire small!"

The adults laugh; Emily's honey tinkle blending in with three sets of deep, loud laughs. One of the new men bend down to catch Claire's eye but, she hides. The knees will protect her.

"You are tiny aren't you, like a little fairy," he says, voice warm and soft. Claire decides she likes the voice; it makes her feel safe.

She still hides though, but her little voice pipes up from behind Emily's legs.

"Cwaire likes fwaires." she admits, "Tinka Bell a fwaire and -and she _small_."

"Yeah, she is just like you." Honey brown eyes peek over Emily's legs to get a glimpse of the little girl but, Claire is too fast, and she ducks her head before he can see her. She needs to know something before they can be friends.

"Are you a bwear?"

The man's lips pull up to one side in a smile so crooked it doesn't look like the type of smile Claire is used to.

It kinda looks like a secret.

"No, I'm more of a wolf. Are _you_ a bear?"

Claire's chubby cheeks round and a laugh trickles out of her, all high and bright and girlie.

"No! Cwaire little!" she giggled, "You silly!"

"I don't knoooww," the man sing-songs through his laughter, still trying to catch Claire's eyes, "From what I can see you look like a little Claire-bear to me."

Claire decides then the big man and her will be best friends. She steps out from her spot behind the knees and waddles over to the man, catching her fall by wrapping her pudgy arms around his legs when she reaches him.

A steadying hand reaches down and rests on her small back - it feels like a hug.

"Careful, Claire-bear. Don't hurt yourself."

When Claire tilts her head back to respond her wide black eyes finally meet the goldish brown orbs of the man that is now her friend and she sees the sunset in them.

She is entranced.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the read! This is just a little side project that I couldn't get out of my head as I work on Between the **Viod **lol. Check it out if you have the time!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
